It's A Little Something Called Love
by Snarkilicious
Summary: A Metamorphagi has entered Hogwarts and into the lives and hearts of three different boys. Each with a different personality, she'll end up with one that two despise. Horendous summary  just R&R. OC/Harry/Draco/Fred
1. Prologue: Hello, darling

Before you guys read this, I have information about this so y'all won't be confused.

I) Nicoleta Aurelia Mara Szkely is my own personal OC. Information about her shall be given throughout the story. But for starters, she's a Metamorphagus. Except she only prefers to change her eye color.

II) Fred and George have been reduced a year of their real birth, so Fred & George are 7th years while Nicole, Harry, Draco, and etc. are all 5th years.

III) I **do not** own any of the following familiar chracters, for only Nicoleta Aurelia Mara Szkely belongs to _moi_.

IV) BE ready for a lot of confusion for this is based on a love square. Not a triangle but a _SQUARE_.

* * *

><p><strong>Every theory of love, from Plato down, teaches that each individual loves in the other sex what he lacks in himself.<strong>

- G. Stanley Hall

**Nicoleta's POV**

I tried to weave my lean, Romanian body throughout the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. My natural auburn-colored hair glistened a scarlet ginger with the golden summer sun rays. I brushed past several individual wizards but to no avail, I couldn't find_ him_. _He_'s my dark haired, green-eyed Prince.

_Harry James Potter._

**Harry's Point of View  
><strong> The Weasleys took me to Diagon Alley to buy the necessary supplies for this year. I keep outgrowing my robes, according to Mrs. Weasley. She's like the mother I never had. Passing throughout the crowds of people all astonished that I was walking amidst their presence.

"It's the Boy Who Lived!" the all murmured, whispered, and chatted amongst each other.

I tried not to roll my eyes as I attempted to cover my face. Mrs. Weasley was trying to block them from seeing me. I began to question myself if my mother was like this. I shook that thought off. One person caught my attention. Her pale skinned visage exposed those violet irises. Her pouty, full-lips looked so kissable, it was tempting. Her eyes were probing for another wizard. Then her eyes rested upon me. Her visage appeared to be fuming as she stormed swiftly towards me.

"Here we go," I thought to myself...

"Harry! Sângeroase nenorocit! A fost dracului îngrijorat pentru tine!" she cursed in her Romanian tongue. "Vous réaliser combien de temps il est? ! J'attendais pour vous ! 'Meet me il à de Florean Fortescue's', sanglante comme hell, Oui, j'ai fait! Mais non, vous n'étaient pas là!"

I tried not to smile, as it was tugging on the sides of my lips, while she was constantly ranting and switching from Romanian to French. Then she caught me not paying any attention to her.

"Harry, do you real-Harry! Do you not reali-" I cut her off with the contact of my lips against hers. I held her hands so she wouldn't push away from me. Apparently_,_ I caught her off guard_. _Her eyes widened in shock as they poured into mine. I smiled against her lips. She pulled away from me breathlessly. Her face was as scarlet as her hair as she changed it into a black color. I pulled her towards me as she reluctantly allowed me to do so. I kissed her forehead.

Her head leaned onto my chest and I whispered into her ear, "Hello, darling."

* * *

><p>Hey y'all! Okay, first, sorry for the uber short chapter. I'm gonna try to write more! Second, I won't be continuing my other story because like I lost track of my plot for it.<p>

Please read and review!

Futuristic spoilers: Different chapters shall all be in Fred's, Harry's, or Draco's with Nicole's POV.

Thank you for viewing this!

Fellize aka Tommi Riddle


	2. Chapter 1: Trying not to gag

**Chapter One**

**A tragedy means always a man's struggle with that which is stronger than man.**

- G. K. Chesterton

**Fred's Point Of View**

I tried not to gag at the revolting sight of Harry practically sucking off Nicole's face. She turned away from him in an obvious sign of embarrassment. I already knew that she hated to show public displays of affection to anyone. She may look up to me as a big brother, but I know that her lip virginity was taken away from her by me. I starved from her full, pouty, rose-tinted lips. Where did we go wrong? How did we just kiss for one year-okay, one night, during my own fifth year, and nothing ever happened afterwards? Surely she felt my own sparks. As I look back down unto memory lane…

_Nicoleta erupted into the Gryffindor common room. It was pouring outside. Her currently indigo colored hair was drenched into an inky dark purple shade that was almost black; it hung around her face. Her soaked robes clung to her semi-curvy body. It brought out her naturally pale skin. Her face was either streaming with tears…? Or were those droplets from the rain…? I got tackled by her. She fell into my arms and I grunted with effort. She began to talk in French; her face buried into my strong chest._

"_Ma mère! Elle a trouvé moi! Je dois quitter, il n'est plus sécuritaire pour moi!" she sobbed._

_I, bloody as hell, had no idea what she was blubbering about, but I knew it was traumatizing, as she cried into my clothes as they were beginning to become as soaked as hers. Instead of complaining about my clothes, I put a put a soothing hand on the back of her head and gently stroked her hair. I slid my other arm down to her waist and wrapped it around her waist._

"_Nicoleta," I whispered, "let's sit down near the fireplace to warm you up. Okay?"_

_She just whimpered and nodded. I lifted her up into my arms bridal style and laid her onto the couch. I stood up and grabbed my wand out of my pocket._

"_Accio clothes," I say as my shirt was summoned towards me. "At least it's something she can wear," I mutter as I hand her one of my largest shirts, that way it will look like a dress on her._

"_Je vous remercie, Fred," says as she motions with her hand for me to turn around. _

_I turn around trying not to peek as she slid off her robes. She slid on the shirt and I quickly turned back around so I wouldn't appear perverted. She tapped my shoulder. I turned back around to see her wearing a Gryffindor shirt. Her normally pale skin stood out as the red color-based shirt hung around her. Her hair quickly changed to a golden color, in the exact same shade as the lion on the shirt she was wearing. I sat down onto the couch as she leaned onto me once she was seated. She stopped crying but she was still sniffling. Her eyes would normally be puffy, but thanks to her Metamorphagus powers it wasn't. I began to stroke her hair again. The fire's light warmed her up, even though her fingertips were still cold. She turned her head towards me as if she was going to say something; instead, she kissed me. _Kissed _me. Out of all people, she kissed _me_. She then silently went up to her dormitory and I did the same. _

Oh, how those were the good days.

**Nicoleta's Point Of View**

Fred's chocolate colored eyes were staring at me…in a sign of hurt. I felt as terribly bad as he did so. With Harry's arm wrapped around my waist, it probably was not helping the current situation. His wide, round green emerald orbs poured into my-what are now- navy eyes. He gave me a reassuring smile as he could tell I had a worrisome look upon my own pale visage. What I didn't realize, was that there was a pair of steely gray eyes of lust in the distance eyeing me like a toddler in a candy store; without any money.


	3. Chapter 2: Catch me!

"**A tragedy means always a man's struggle with that which is stronger than man."**

**- **G. K. Chesterton

**Draco's Point of View**

As I caught sight of Scarface and Nicoleta, with his arm encircled around her waist, my heart dropped. Or at least it felt like it had some downward motion, perhaps 'plummeted' is a better word for this situation.

'Draco Abraxas Malfoy, _you _are not lusting for a Gryffindor,' I chided myself in my thoughts.

The Blood Traitor (Fred) was ogling her as well. I'm not really surprised, more like envious of Potter. She has an amazing body. With her lean structure, long legs, and herself in general, was to die for.

"Stop," I angrily scolded myself for having these thoughts. "It's not a compatible match. Everyone knows no one who's in Slytherin dates a Gryffindor. Father would bloody murder you for thinking this way. You're breaking the unwritten laws of Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry; for a _girl_."

But my heart was tugging back at me telling me differently.

I kept walking. I tried not to gaze at her as her Metamorphagus eyes changed from navy to a now disturbing yellow, and it clearly read "what-are-you-in-the-name-of-bloody-Merlin-doing?"

Unfortunately, screwed Scarface, saw me eyeing his girl. His angered eyes stared down on me. He began to storm off to me. His face was in a sign of clear jealousy, and it was fuming. I tried not to laugh at the fact he was giving me the satisfaction of him being pissed at me. Nicoleta tried to pull his arm; trying to get his attention. Her eyes were pleading that it was nothing. And they clearly read "it's not worth it."

"Sod off, my girl, Malfoy!" Potter boomed his face showing enragement.

Nicoleta finally had enough strength to pull his arm and turn him around to face her.

"Harry, it's not worth it," she said with a comforting voice. "It's not his fault I am too gorgeous for his lust-filled eyes to handle," she added sarcastically.

Oh, damn! Didn't she get him there! He face looked away from her and pointed back at me, narrowed. Nicoleta had a smirk on her face; her eyes returned to a normal color of hazel. Potter grabbed her arm and spun her around and pulled her to follow her. Against her own will, Nicoleta followed him reluctantly. Her eyes looked vengeful as she looked back at me. Then they changed to sincere as I felt a pale hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see my father staring down at me intently.

"Draco, why lust for a Gryffindor?" Lucius Malfoy, my father, questioned me. "I will agree that she is a beauty, however, you wouldn't do something like that, would you? Would you tarnish our family name?"

"Of course not, father," I replied to him in a semi-monotone voice. "I should not acquaint myself with a blood traitor in the vein of her."

"Ah, that's more like it," his father replied in approval. "Now, may we go back to our house and away from these filthy bloods who contrast from us Purebloods?"

I just nodded in a respectful, cocky reply to my father. As he Apparated us to the Malfoy Manor, I felt the wooziness rushing to my head.

**Nicole's Point of View**

I looked back at Malfoy in a sympathetic way. I felt bad for him, but only because his father was a Death Eater. I only know this from my own father. I also knew that Draco was abused by his own father. I am only trying to be as nice as possible, but Draco should know that he shouldn't be ogling me. My eyes then quickly changed to my normal hazel. I wanted to comfort him from his father, but I knew his father already dubbed me as a blood traitor. Harry was still clamped onto my wrist and was dragging me. He was muttering words I could not catch but from the gist of it, he was still pretty pissed off at Draco.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" I said, repeating his name three times with a slight hint of hurt in it.

He didn't hear me, even though I mentioned his name a bloody three times! I decided to try again.

"Harry! You're hurting me," I whimpered with the hint of hurt more emphasized.

He didn't realize what he was doing until he looked at my arm. I had a red mark on where his hand was originally located as he pulled away. I rubbed it to ease the burning area. The pale melanin in my skin wasn't helping the situation.

"Harry?" I asked him concerned.

He had stopped walking and stood in his place. His back was faced at me. I placed my right hand on his left shoulder. I began to feel him breathing, well, more like heaving.

"Harry?" I asked him again, repeating myself.

I did this thing that looked like a waltz around him. I faced his visage. I poured my neutral hazel eyes into his enormous emerald orbs. I removed my hand from his shoulder and placed it on his cheek. He looked back at me. The vengeance in his eyes was still flowing throughout them, but his eyes than changed to a look of sincerity. Now, at this point, usually the girl leaves him or just waits for him to speak. Instead, he engulfed me in a hug. I hugged him back in the best way I could muster. He began to ruffle my hair.

"Nicoleta," he began to whisper in my ear.

I began to giggle as the cool breeze tickled my own skin.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let Malfoy get to me and look at what I did to you. It's unforgivable. You got hurt because of it," he stammered out.

I just hugged him back. His glasses came in contact with my trailing locks of raven color. He pulled me closer towards him; his arms on my waist. It was quite awkward, only for the fact that I think he was trying to feel my, er, chest.

I waited patiently for him to let go of me. Apparently, he wouldn't comply with what I wanted. I tried to pull away from him. He gave me his cocky, playful grin as he held a grip on my waist. I was laughing when he did so.

"Harry, Ha-Harr-Harry!" I cried over choked laughter. "Let me go!"

I tried to pull myself away from him. He then, unexpectedly, released me from his cuff. Unfortunately for me, I stumbled and nearly fell onto my face. Luckily, Beauxbatons taught you gracefulness. Thank you, Beauxbatons! I shot Harry an I-am-going-to-get-you-back' glare as he just smirked back at me. Instead, I muttered a few words as I swished my ebony wand.

"Winguardium Leviosa," I muttered as I waved my wand at Harry's glasses.

His glasses began to flat above his head and soon higher than the lot of us. I laughed at his attempted to jump up and catch them. He eventually said 'Accio glasses'. I was in hysterics by then as he placed them on his head.

"Accio, glasses," I chanted as his spectacles flew directly to my palm.

I laughed as Harry was trying to see who took his glasses. His emerald irises were squinted at me.

"Nicole, this is not funny," he said in a serious tone, as he tried to browse throughout the crowd of wizards in between us.

I decided to mimic him.

"Nicole, this is not funny," I repeated nearly hitting every note in his voice.

"Very funny, darling, but may I remind you what age we are?" he responded as he drew out his wand.

"Then catch me!" I said as I sprinted around the people with his glasses in my hand.


End file.
